lordifandomcom-20200223-history
Devil Is A Loser
"Devil Is A Loser" is the second single by Lordi. It was originally released in 2002, as part of the album entitled Get Heavy. When playing live, Mr. Lordi uses his mechanical wings. Tracklist #"Devil Is A Loser" (3:29) #"Don't Let My Mother Know" (3:32) #"Devil Is A Loser" (music video) Non-Satanic song Lordi, who are frequently referred to as a Satanic band, often point to this song — which refers to the Devil as the singer's "bitch" — as evidence contrary to that assertion. As the songwriter and composer Tomi Putaansuu (Mr. Lordi) puts it, "We have many fans who are believers. Devil Is A Loser opened the gates in that perspective. It has such a statement that fans in faith realised that these guys are on our side." "Devil is a Loser" was one of six songs performed in the 26 May 2006 open-air concert in Helsinki, where the band celebrated their Eurovision victory, the first for any Finnish band, where the song "Hard Rock Hallelujah" won them a record 292 points. The song reached number 9 on the Finland Top 20 chart on February 15, 2003 and number 10 on the World Modern Rock Top 30 Singles on February 15, 2003. Music video The music video for the song takes place in a rave called the 'Halloween BloodBathParty' where the track that is currently playing (the beginning of the song) explodes and comes to a startling halt. The crowd mills around for a few seconds before the song starts back up accompanied by diabolical laughter. Mr. Lordi rises up from behind the DJ and drags him into another room. The last image of the DJ is seen through a small window in a doorway. Amen, Enary and Kalma are then seen arriving to the rave; the crowd grow frightened as the rest of the band appears silhouetted behind a ragged plastic curtain. A young adult with a devil costume looks through a hole in the curtain but backs away when Mr. Lordi swipes at him. Next a girl in a white t-shirt walks up to the curtain to look through but this time Mr. Lordi grasps her head, apparently possessing her. She then drifts back through the crowd repeating a verse of the song. The curtain then falls as the speakers explode and catch fire. The crowd runs, terrified, up to a chain linked fence and try to escape but to no avail, as Mr. Lordi appears behind them and they all vanish. Devil is a loser lyrics You wanted power and you begged for fame You wanted everything the easy way You wanted gain- without pain Now your bill is in the mail You've got stronger, but your mind got weak You made a promise that you could't keep You had it all- you lost more It's all there in the fee Via hell-incorporated (Regeneration) First you love it then you hate it (You're such a saint) And now you never gonna make it (Bad situation) Get on, get on down- there's hell to pay 'Cause the Devil is a loser and he's my bitch For better or for worse and you don't care which 'Cause the Devil is a loser and he's my bitch Running into trouble you skitch He's my bitch! You wanted riches and license to kill You got poverty then you got ill You got poor and you lost your will All your dreams unfulfilled Wow! I get my kicks, when you blow your fuse No-one got killed, but that's not excuse Hands up! I'll let you know it's done I got the only gun Via hell-incorporated (Regeneration) First you love it then you hate it (You're such a saint) And now you never gonna make it (Bad situation) Get on, get on down- there's hell to pay 'Cause the Devil is a loser and he's my bitch For better of for worse and you don't care which 'Cause the Devil is a loser and he's my bitch Running into trouble you skitch Oh, and there were no refunds ( Devil is a loser) Just failing guarantees (Devil is a loser) Confess your sins son (Devil is a loser) Said the preacher on TV (Devil is a loser) You got yourself some grease paint Oooh, set of white and black ALL what you got was laughter And Gene Simmons on your back 'Cause the Devil is a loser and he's my bitch For better or for worse and you don't care which 'Cause the Devil is a loser and he's my bitch Running into trouble you skitch He's my bitch! (Devil is a loser and he's my bitch) For better or for worse and you don't care which 'Cause the Devil is a loser and he's my bitch Running into trouble you skitch Yeah, running into troble you skitch Wow, running into trouble you skitch